Vacation
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one the penguins have been on mission after mission non-stop. So the four penguins and Annie after leaving Athena a note, go to Station Square. Thank you goes to my friend aurominamino for letting me use Athena and helping me with this story. Enjoy :)


The penguins have been on mission after mission for the past week. So many that even Skipper is starting to get sick and tired of it, today the emergency lights have gone of six times. As soon as they got back, Skipper turns toward Rico and Kowalski.  
"Kowalski Ricocover Annie's and Privates ears, there's some things they shouldn't hear." orders Skipper  
Rico and Kowalski cover Private's and Annie's ears. As Skipper completly loses it. After he's done, he signals for the two to release both of their ears.  
"Sigh. Okay boys and Annie, it's time for a vacation. No arguments! " says Skipper  
"Dad maybe we should go back to where Sonic, Shadow, and Tails are?" suggests Annie  
"Yeah" agrees the others  
"I said vacation. " says Skipper  
The other penguins whisper, and Annie hugs Skipper.  
"Please Daddddddy! Please!" begs Annie  
"Hey, no fair sending my baby in! This is low, almost as low as sending young Private in to use his big eyes on me." says Skipper  
"Sorry Skipper, but we had to do something, this was what we came up. We would of sent in Private, but there was a rough five percent chance you'd refuse." says Kowalski  
"Daddy can we go? Please?" asks Anniehim with her own version of Private's doe eyes.  
Skipper smiles at her.  
"Using my words against me, I like it. Alright we can go. Good job. " says/praises Skipper  
"Yay!" says everyone else  
Annie let's go of Skipper and she and the boys give each othersAw  
V a hive five. Kowalski goes to the lab to fire up the rays. When that's done, he calls everybody in. They also leave Athena a note saying where they have gone, before entering the lab. Of course Rico locks the door behind him, just I'm case three certain lemurs get an idea of getting into HQ again. After that's done, they hop through the portal. After a while of walking they bump into Sonic's, Tail's and Shadow's friend Chris.  
"Ow, sorry.," says Chris,he sees the penguins and remembers what Sonic and Tails told him. "Oh wait! Are you guys Skipper, Kowalski,Rico, Private, and Annie? I'm Chris, a friend of Sonic, Tails, and Shadow."  
"Oh, hi! I'm Skipper, these are my boys Kowalski, Rico, and Private. This is my daughter Annie." says Skipper  
"Cool. But why did you call them your boys?" asks Chris  
"They are part of my team, their like family, so they are my boys. Were like brothers, but don't tell anybody I said it, I'll deny the brother thing." says Skipper  
"Haha fair enough, come on I'll take you to them, their at Tails' house. To see his new invention." says Chris  
Chris walks them to Tails' house. Chris knocks on the door, and Tails let's them in.  
"Hey guys! Your just in time, I'm putting some speed improvements on our sub, and adding a new invention to it." says Tails  
They all sit on the couch as Tails brings in his latest invention.  
"It doesn't exactly have a name yet, but this gets connected to the front of the sub hidden at first. After that a button is pressed to release it. At heightened speed, it will shoot out an eletric harpoon. When the harpoon hits it's target a net will come out and wrap around it. The net will then shook it at a point eight shocking rate." says Tails  
Everybody claps at Tails accomplishment.  
"Thanks, now I just have to find a way to connect it to the sub. Kowalski, would you like to help ?" asks Tails  
"Can I Skipper?" asks Kowalski  
"Access granted, but don't blow anything up!" says Skipper  
"Come on. It's up at my lab!" says Tails  
Tails pclimbs up the stairs. Kowalski laughes giddily. He then follows Tails up the stairs.  
"Have fun Uncle Kowalski!" calls Annie, waving  
"Don't worry, Annie I will!" calls back Kowalski  
"Alright, that means I'll get to show four of the five penguins to the rest of the gang. Shadows asleep upstairs taking a nap, so we can't bug him. But Sonic is with Cream and Cheese." says Chris  
The penguins follow Chris to Cream and Cheese's house. A little whiles later they come to where Cream and Cheese live. Cream and Cheese answer the door, after Chris rings the doorbell.  
"Hi Chris! Oh who's are they?" asks Cream  
"This is Skipper, Rico, Private, and Annie. Their the ones Sonic, Tails, and Shadow told us about" answers Chris  
"Oh! Then come on in. Sonic your new friends are here." says Creame, shutting the door behind them.  
"Hi guys! This is Cream. And the blue floating chao beside her is Cheese." explains Sonic  
"Sonic, you here for Cream's cooking right?" asks Chris  
"You know it, her cookies are the best!" says Sonic  
"Aw, thank you Sonic." says Cream  
"It's nothing." says Sonic  
"Oh! Hey weren't you suppose to meet up with Amy, Sonic?" asks Chris  
The doorbell rings and Cream answers it.  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Oh man I am so late! Uh how mad do you think she's going to be?" asks Sonic  
"Sonic!" yells Amy  
Stomping into the room covered in a firey red aura. Everybody high tails it for the kitchen, except for Sonic.  
"Hoover Dam! Who is that, scary pink baguette utteredu?" asks Skipper  
Annie, Private and Rico look at Chris for an answer from behind Skipper.  
"That's Amy, she's very mad at Sonic. Thinking that he forgot about her again. " says Chris  
"I waited for you at the cafe for an hour! What lovely excuse have you came up today?" asks Amy  
"Uh...um... I...went to get you some of Creams cookies, and I also wanted to see what color pink I should use to wrap them up in and what color ribbon to wrap the cookies in. " says Sonic  
"Uh huh, so where are those supposed cookies?" asks Amy, tapping her foot and hammer in hand.  
Cream quickly takes some of the cookies, and puts them in a pink bag and closes it with a red ribbon.  
"In the kitchen! I'll go get them, then we can get going. " says Sonic  
He super speeds into the kitchen, where Cheese gives him the bagged cookies.  
"Thanks guys I'll bring you two a bunch of sweets." says Sonic  
Sonic super speeds back to Amy. He hands her the cookies.  
"Oh thank you, Sonic." says Amy,smiling  
"Yep, no problem. Come on! We can go now. Bye Cream and Cheese! " says Sonic  
Sonic leaves pulling Amy behind him.  
"Oh darn I better make a new batch I wasn't expecting so many guest. I'll even make some cookies for you guys to take home." says Cheese  
Private looks at Skipper, and Skipper nods.  
"Can I help you guys?" asks Private  
"Yeah, Thank you! Did you hear that Cheese? We can spend the day with Private and make cookies." says Cream  
Cheese claps his hands in excitement.  
"Then it's just the four of us. Come on were off to visit Big." says Chris  
"Bye, Uncle Private have fun! It was nice to meet you Cream and Cheese." says Annie, waving  
"I will, bye guys!" says Private,waving back  
"It was nice meeting all of you! Oh and I believe I saw Big go out fishing, earlier! " calls Cream.  
"Okay, we'll try the lake first! Thanks Cream!" calls Chris  
Chris takes the gang to a lake where Big is asleep under his fishing tree.  
"Hi Big! " says Chris  
Big wakes up and looks at Chris.  
"Oh! Hi Chris, who are those birds?" asks Big  
"This is Rico, Skipper, and Annie." says Chris  
Big picks up Annie, and pets her beak. Annie closes her eyes and smiles.  
"Ooo! The pretty bird likes to be petted on her beak." says Bigher  
"Haha, your soft." says Annie  
"You alright up there, Annie?" asks Skipper  
"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while." says Annie  
"Don't worry guys, she'll be fine. Hey Big, have you seen Knuckles or Vector?" asks Chris  
Big scratches the top of his head the snaps his fingers.  
"I saw them head to the beach a while back, they were heading to spar." says Big  
"Great, thanks Big! See you later Annie we'll come get you later." says Chris  
"Okay, bye Daddy, Uncle Rico, and Chris! Come on Big let's play and fish. " says Annie, waving  
"Bye" they say  
Skipper and Rico follow Chris to the beach where they see Knuckles and Vector sparing just like Big said. Chris explains that the red one, is Knuckles and the green crocodile is Vector.  
"Hi guys!" calls Chris  
"Hey Chris, hey who are those two?" asks Knuckles  
"Skipper and Rico." says Chris  
"Sweet, hey do you guys want to spar?" asks Vector  
"A challenge, I like it! Alright challenge accepted! Rico what do you say you take on Knuckles and I'll take on Vector. What do you two say?"asks Skipper  
Everybody gives him a thumbs up.  
"Alright, Rico let's go over here where some rocks are." says Knuckles  
Before anybody could say nothing Rico and Knuckles go to where the rocks are.  
"Rico! Don't hurt him too bad! So lay down on the dynamite, only use it in case of an emergency! That's an order!" yells Skipper  
"Okay! " calls Rico, saluting  
"You have dynamite?" asks Knuckles  
Rico gags up a stick.  
"Sweet! This is going to awesome, also don't expect me to go easy knowing that you can do that!" says Knuckles  
"Your on!" says Rico  
Skipper shakes his head and turns back to Vector.  
"Alright, don't you go holding anything back! And I won't hold back either!" says Skipper  
"Sweet! Alright I won't hold back !" says Vector  
The four battle it out. Going head to head.  
"Woah he's fast! I better use my fire breath or I won't stand a chance." thinks Vector  
He does just that and Skipper dodges it at the last second.  
"Fire breath huh? Nice one! Alright let's keep going!" says Skipper  
The two continue exchanging blows. When Vector uses his fire breath, Skipper jumps over Vector, slides down his back, and pulls on his tail so hard that Vector falls over. Skipper holds onto Vector's tail and hops onto Vector's back.  
"Ow ow ow! Tap! I give you win!" calls Vector  
"You were one worthy opponent. Keep on working on that gaurd though." says Skipper  
"Right!" says Vector  
Skipper hops off Vector and helps Vector up.  
"Gee thanks, I wonder how Rico's doing against my buddy Knuckles?" asks Vector  
At that minute, there's an explosion and you can hear Knuckles scream woah! The three of them run over to where Rico and Knuckles are 'spose to be. Knuckles is on one side of the beach and Rico is on the other. They are surrounded by rock. A minute later Rico and Knuckles lifts their heads. Knuckles smiles ear to ear and pumps his fist in the air with excitement.  
"That...was... Awesome! Woohoo! Nicely played Rico!" says Knuckles, laughing  
Rico laughes.  
"Yeah! Wooohoo!" calls Rico  
"Looks like I lose." says Knuckles  
"Care to explain what just happened here, Rico?" asks Skipper  
Rico explains that Knuckles threw a huge rock toward him, so he threw a stick of dynamite at it and it exploded in many pieces. Then the explosion sent both of them flying. Of course Skipper later translated what he said, since Rico said it so fast it was hard to understand.  
"Alright I'll let it slide this once. But it sounds like you both tied." says Skipper  
"Huh?" says everyone else  
"Well Rico hit the rock with his dynamite stick so when it hit the rock broke sending both back. Thus resulting in a tie. Nice job Rico!" praises/ explains Skipper, patting Rico's head. At that time it was around six, so they all desides to head back to Chris's house, and Chris saying that the five penguins can stay their after dinner. After stopping to get Annie, Big, Private, Cream and Cheese, Kowalski, Tails, and finally Sonic and Amy. Everybody heads to Chris's place for dinner. Everybody hears everything they did today. Kowalski saying that he and Tails should be finished with the device in two days. The others make some plans of their own for the whole time they are here. Later it is time with desert when Skipper notices something on the cookie he grabbed.  
"Private? What's with the moon horses?" asks Skipper  
"Oh sorry Skipper, here I made a fish decorated one for you. A beaker for Kowalski, and a bomb decorated one for Rico. That one is Annie's." says Private, handing each of them the right cookies.  
Giving himself a purple Lunacorn. They all enjoy cookies, except for Cream and Cheese who enjoy the sweets Sonic bought them. For the next two days everybody keeps busy with daily tasks, spending time with the people they did the day the penguins arrived. The penguins, after asking Skipper tell their new friends that they come back with them for a few hours. Everybody agrees to that plan. Today is the day of departure. Everybody waits for Tails and Kowalski to make a portal back into their world.  
Back in HQ, Athena crawls through her tunnel and sees the note on the table. Athena has been gone the past two days, because she somehow got talked into helping Rory into helping Rory after her shift.  
"Lady Soldier,  
Sorry for the inconvence but we aren't in HQ and won't be for two days. We are going to Station Square. See you when we return.  
-Skipper" reads Athena  
Athena makes her best boo face she can manage. When Annie followed by Private, Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper burst through the door.  
"Hi Auntie Athena, we're back." says Annie  
"Here I brought you some home made cookies." says Private, handing her the bag.  
"You guys left without me." says Athena, puffing out her lip  
"Yeah, sorry about that." says Skipper  
"But we did bring home some friends. Come on in guys." says Kowalski  
Athena puts in her lip in as everybody comes in.  
"This is Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Amy, Vector, and Chris." says Private  
Everybody waves except for Knuckles, Vector, and Shadow who nods at her. Big then picks up Annie and Private putting them on his sholder. He ducks his head a bit because he's so tall.  
"Oh sorry, and this is Big." explains Private  
"Today they are spending the day with us for a little bit. " explains Annie  
"Really? Sweetness!" says Athena  
Big puts them down and the whole gang plan their whole day out. First Athena and Tails hung out with Kowalski in his lab. Then Athena, Private, and Cream and Cheese baked in the kitchen which ended up with a food fight and clean up while laughing. Then she watched two matches Vector vs. Skipper and Knuckles vs. Rico. She even judged both matches based on each persons' skills. After that she learned how to relax with Sonic. She later joined Annie and Big for some fishing. After that she hung out with Amy.  
"I really wish we could hit the mall, we could have so much fun shopping." says Amy  
"I got keys too the zoo shop." sing-songs Athena  
"Then what are we doing going around in cirlcles, let's go!" declares Amy  
The two girls head into the zoo shop, and goof off in the store by trying on a bunch of stuff on and acting silly in the stuff they try on. Amy ends up buying souvenirs for everybody. After that everybody got together for a little frisbee. After a long fun day, the gang say good-bye to their new friends as they leave to go back home.  
The End


End file.
